Was This Destiny?
by phillys-hybrid
Summary: While hiking in the Woods, Catalina Vause becomes unfamiliar with the territory and unfortunately becomes lost and hurt. However, has her luck risen when she comes across an isolated cabin owned by Roman Reigns? Or will she find herself in a worse predicament? Lets find out :)
1. Who The Hell Are You!

The sun beamed down big and bright on the hot summer day of Pensacola Florida. Catalina Vause was having one of the most relaxing days of her life when she decided to quit the busy city life for a couple hours and take a nice long walk through the beautiful woods. There was nothing she wanted more right now than to be isolated, relaxed, and away from everyone and everything. She brought nothing but the shoes on her feet, and of course, her high-maintence mentality, convinced her to bring her GPS just in case. Catalina was an attractive, twenty-six year old, business woman who was a big-time city girl at heart. There was nothing this woman couldn't do in life. She had so many skills in so many different activities that were brought to her table. She was quite the tomboy growing up, having been friends with almost every boy in school and working at her father's mechanic shop. Even though, in school, she was on the cheerleading squad for nine years and was a gymnast for eleven years while she was dominating the high school powder puff football team. There wasn't a day where Catalina wasn't caught up in some type of business issue, some sporting event that she participated in or just attended or day out with one of her many friends. It was always like that her whole life, from family to friends, to work. She was a very wealthy woman who owned part of WWE's developmental organization, and that was her biggest accomplishment in life, because she grew up wanting to have some part of that company. There was no such thing as 'time for yourself' when it came to Catalina's life, but finally, she got her wish today.

*MEANWHILE*

Deep in the wood, miles and miles away from any other civilization was a small cabin surrounded by nothing but trees, wild animals, and leaves blowing around. The only living things that were living in that little cabin were a man named Roman Reigns and his dog Rocky. Roman moved out of his parents' house when he was eighteen years old for many negative reasons. There was never a fitting relationship between him and his parents which caused him to be quite a loner throughout his life. Being twenty-eight now, Roman has somewhat lost the ability to love someone and feel compassionate about things. He had no internet, no house phone, and no connection with anyone outside of his cozy little house. The only thing he's ever really had to love was Rocky, and he was more than okay with that. Before his grandmother died, eleven years ago, she bought him his own house in a place of his choice, in which she was a tad bit shocked that he chose such an isolated place in the woods. Roman came from a rich family, but never used the large amounts of money to his advantage. He was always so independent growing up, and never wanted anyone doing anything for him. He only agreed to take the house from his grandmother because he knew that was the only opportunity he had to get a house, then anything else he needed; he'd take care of himself. No company, friends, handymen, or family came to visit Roman at all. He never told anyone where he lived for one particular reason: he wanted to be alone. Anything around the house that needed to be fixed, Roman took care of it on his own, because he had the knowledge and tools to do anything. He often thought that it was a gift meaning God respected his decision to be alone in his life. There was something about him growing up that, for some odd reason, he never wanted any friends. Anyone who tried to talk to him, he'd blow them off, and that was something he had to do often with girls. Roman was a very handsome person growing up. He was always well-built his whole life, and he loved tattoos. It started when he was in middle school and his cousin Jey tattooed a Samoan tribal design on his shoulder, and as the years past, Roman got more added to it until it was a full sleeve. Additionally, he had a habit of growing his hair out, and now, after about six years, it was all the way past the center of his back. Body building was always one of his biggest hobbies growing up, as well, and still continues now. Roman weighed about two-hundred and sixty-five pounds, and worked on it every day to keep it. As you know, he never tried to impress anyone, and he didn't care what people thought or what girls drooled over. As long as he was fit and happy with his look, he didn't care.

*12:00 PM*

Catalina was out of breath from going uphill for a long period of time in the deep part of the woods. She had her GPS in hand because she was not familiar with this part of Pensacola, and didn't want to get lost. The only reason this walk was taken was just to get away from everyone for a few hours. Nobody even knew where she went when she was in the city earlier. She had no phone, no reminder, no food, nothing. None of that was necessary for being gone a few hours in Catalina's mind. Little did she know that she was going to regret that big-time. She was enjoying her many hours of hiking in the woods while watching the birds and enjoying the quiet life for once. The weather was absolutely perfect outside and Catalina was more than happy with how this day was turning out. There couldn't have been more beauty in these woods when she looked around at all the nature. She barely kept her eyes on the faint trail that was in front of her which unfortunately cost her, because Catalina, suddenly, went crashing to the ground, face first. *BOOM!* Catalina rose her head up with a sour look of pain strewn across from ear to ear. It was a hard fall, and to make matters worse; when she turned her head around her foot was caught in a bundle of thick roots from the bushes. "FUCK!" She winced to herself trying to pry her injured ankle out. "Jesus Christ, Cat!" She continued to whisper to herself in an angry manor. It took her a good ten minutes before she finally released herself from the trap, and got back on her feet. She stumbled a lot and needed some things to grab onto, but she managed to do it, and immediately felt bummed when she realized her whole day was ruined. Not only was she filthy from the fall, but her foot was now injured, and enable to go to work tomorrow or do anything except rest it. Catalina brushed the dirt off her clothes and looked around for her GPS that had fallen hard with her. It had to have been about fifteen minutes that past of her searching for it in all the leaves and bushes. Finally, she looked ahead of her and watched as her GPS was resting at the bottom of the five inch deep creek. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me…" She sighed. Catalina proceeded to talk to herself as she carefully stepped into the little creek and grab her GPS. "Of all places for you to land, my dear." She stated while drying the device on her clothes. As she pressed the power button to turn the device back on she was growing angrier, because she was not successful. No matter how many times she tried, the GPS just didn't want to cooperate because of the _lovely_ effects of the creek. Now, Catalina was starting to panic a little bit, because she had absolutely no clue where she was at or where she was going. These woods were not familiar to her at all, and she didn't have anything but the clothes on her back. "Oh my god, Cat! Where the fuck am I?!" She hissed at herself. "You're so stupid you know that?!...Okay, calm down, Cat! It'll be okay, just…keep walking and you'll find your way out. These woods can't be that deep." She continued talking to herself to make herself feel better about the situation that just came about. Catalina couldn't do anything at first except look around to find a place to start walking to find her destination. *Jesus, I don't even remember what direction I came from.* She thought. "Okay Cat, um…I think this way is to the road." She whispered as she went to the left.

Catalina walked and walked for what seemed like ten years when she suddenly realized that she had passed the bush with the red berries on it about thirty minutes ago. *Wait a minute…I've seen that already….Dammit Cat!* She screamed in her head. She didn't want to admit it to herself at first, but now it was getting way too obvious that Catalina was, indeed, lost. "I have no idea where I'm at…where I'm going; I have no phone…UGH!" She yelled to herself. "Calm down Cat…you'll get out of here." Again, trying to make herself feel better. Tears started to well up in her eyes when she started to lose all hope for herself at this point. She was constantly seeing the same trees, bushes, and "No Hunting" signs over and over again. Once Catalina finally found some different sights in a new direction she continued on that way. When about twenty minutes of walking passed, her eyes went completely wide and a smile came across her face. "Oh thank God!" She shrieked when she saw a small dirt road ahead. Catalina never hustled so fast in her life when she discovered the road, but little did she know that as she continued to walk up the road…the deeper she walked into the woods. Pursuing this road further, Catalina noticed that, once, again, she was going in many circles. About three in half hours have past now of this poor woman trying to find her way out of the woods. The scene went from beautiful nature to scary woods that no twenty-five year old woman should ever be in, let alone lost in, by themself. Another forty minutes past of Catalina walking before she finally found a huge rock to rest on. Her foot was killing her from walking like a crazy person for hours, and not resting it once. She let out a loud sigh and rested her hands on her face and started to let out the water works. *I'm never going to get out of here!* She thought. As she was letting her sobs out, she heard a faint barking sound coming from straight ahead. Slowly, she picked her soaked face up from her hands and looked in the direction that the mysterious barking came from. As she looked on in the direction of the animal sound, she was curious if she really heard it or if she was going crazy when, suddenly, she heard it again. Catalina got up from the stump and, painfully, ran toward the sound in hopes of finding a hiker or hunter or anyone to help her get out of these large woods. Not even caring how bad her ankle was hurting during this pursuit, she continued to haul ass to find this person walking about these woods. That was when she realized how risky it could be because of all those "I Survived" episodes that she watched. She remembered hearing all the stories of women getting attacked by hikers and what not in deep parts of the woods, and that's when she proceeded to be smart, and walk to her destination, carefully.

*4:15 PM*

As soon as Catalina passed a massive pine tree and stumbled over some branches, she suddenly became in awe at the sight that was in front of her. She was in the presence of some kind of civilization, because she was looking up at a giant log cabin. It was a beautiful cabin, and she was beyond excited to knock on the door and have somebody answer. At least she prayed that someone was home because there was a car in the driveway, but she knew that some people owned more than one car. She jumped over some more loose branches and winced in the process, because of her ankle. She then heard the dog barking again and looked at the side of the house to see a German Shepard eyeing her up like a raw piece of meat. *Oh thank god that thing is tied up!* She thought to herself as she sighed in relief. She ran up the steps and pounded her fist on the front door. "IS ANYONE HOME?! PLEASE OPEN UP I'M IN DESPARATE NEED OF HELP!" She screamed into the door so close her lips were brushing against it.

Roman was in his shed working on his car when he heard the yelling and pounding. *Who the fuck is here?!* He thought to himself, very confused because he hasn't had a visitor since his grandmother came over before she passed away eleven years ago. He walked over and stood in the doorway of his shed when he was a woman that looked about five foot three, long brown hair, and very dirty clothes pounding and yelling at his front door. Roman walked over this his sidewalk that led up to his door where this woman was standing. He cleared his throat. "Can I help you?" He asked in a sort of snotty manor. She slowly turned around and her eyes widened when she took a hard look at this man. He was enormous compared to her tiny structure and he was absolutely gorgeous. However that was the last thing she should be caring about right now. "Um…hi…I'm from the city, and uh…I wanted to go for a walk, and uh…I sort of got lost in the middle of the woods and have been trying to find a way out for four hours now. Is there any way you can help me get out of here?" She managed to mutter out in sheer embarrassment. "So you're telling me that you went for a walk in the woods that you're completely unfamiliar with?" he asked sternly as he wiped his oily hands with a rag. "Well...um…yes." She answered, looking down at her feet. Roman couldn't help but roll his eyes at the foolish girl. The only thing he wanted right now was to see her leave his property and never return. Catalina had noticed that his facial expression didn't change the entire time. He was staring at her like she was some kind of crazy rich bitch; however she didn't care what he thought, because he was her only hope at this point. They were both silent for a few minutes, because she didn't know what else to say to this man, and he truly didn't know how to talk to anyone, because the only companion he's ever had was Rocky. Over the course of eleven years, Roman completely lost the ability to love or care about someone. It's not that he was trying to be rude to Catalina, he just didn't know how to talk to her, and that's just how his tone and body language came off to a stranger. He was always a good person, and he would never intentionally be rude to someone, but this woman, and this situation was so unexpected that he was flat-out lost himself. "If there's any way you know how to get out of here that'd be a huge help for me, I ju…" In the middle of her brave move to decide to speak up, Roman had cut her off. "Closest road is ten miles east of here." He said rudely. Catalina's jaw practically hit the floor, not only from his ignorance, but because her foot hurt and she was far too exhausted to be traveling ten miles on foot to find her way home. She was completely discouraged by his response that she truly gave up on everything at this point. Catalina sat down on his step and put her head between her knees, because she thought she was seriously going to throw up. Roman just watched her in annoyance, because he just wanted this _crazy _girl to get off his property, but she just wasn't budging. *Jeez, I don't even know where my fucking car is!* She thought to herself. "If you wouldn't mind…may I go inside and clean myself up and rest for a minute? See I fell earlier and my ankle is hurt and I'm really dirty." She stated. Roman just looked at her like she was the craziest person in planet earth. "I'm not up for visitors." He responded, shaking his head. "Please." She raised her voice while getting up from the step and limping towards him. "I haven't had food or water for hours and…" Once again, she was cut off. "You go on a hike without a phone, food, or water?" He asked cocking his eyebrow. "Look, I'm from the city…I...I had my GPS but when I fell…it sort of…fell in the creek and broke. I only wanted to get away from the busy jobs and people are a little while and decided to take a little walk here by myself, and my amazing luck sprang into action…and uh…now I'm here." She pleaded. Roman looked over this girl, thoroughly and _did indeed _see a kind-hearted, down to earth woman who needed help. He huffed to himself for making this decision, but he couldn't just have this woman walk off like this, because…well he truly _would_ feel bad for her. For once, he out himself in someone else shoes and realized that if that were him, she'd be the type of person to help him in a second. He walk past her on the steps and opened up his door. He took a step inside and held the door open as he looked out at her, still standing there clueless. "C'mon" He murmured. She slowly walked into his house and was astounded by how beautiful, and clean it was. "This is beautiful." She smirked, looking around. "Thanks." He responded in an uncaring whisper. "Follow me." He said as he motioned her upstairs. Catalina waited in the hallway as he went his bedroom and practically shut the door on her face. A few minutes later, Roman came back out with a towel, washing supplies, a white t-shirt, and basketball shorts. "This isn't like me to do this so you better feel pretty grateful" He said in a weird tone where Catalina couldn't tell if he was kidding or not, but the way he's been acting since she first saw him, he's most likely serious. 'I'm very grateful for this, thank you so much." She said to him, realizing he didn't take one look at her face. "Just use that bathroom at the end of the hallway." He told her. As Roman started to retreat downstairs she thought it would be proper to at least introduce herself. "I'm Catalina…by the way." She said shyly. He turned around slowly giving her a look as if he almost cared. "I'm Roman." He replied. "Thanks again, Roman." She smiled weakly. He gave her quick, weak nod and made his way back downstairs.

As Catalina shut the bathroom door, she took a long look at herself in the mirror. It was embarrassing to look at herself, because she was so dirty from her hard fall earlier. She proceeded to undress and climb in the shower. The hot water pouring down on her body and washing all the dirt away was a truly amazing feeling to her as of right now. Catalina had never enjoyed a shower more in her life, and she was she grateful that Roman found a spot in his heart to let her into his home. Although, she didn't understand why a man with a beautiful house, a strict guard dog, an amazing body, and handsome look altogether could be so grouchy. He didn't look a day over twenty-six to her, and that was adding on the confusion, because he was still so young. When he first laid eyes on her, he had this look on his face as if he hadn't seen another human being before. When she was done rinsing her hair she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in the towel Roman had, solemnly, handed her. Catalina was kind of weirded out at first with putting his clothes on, but then again, what else did she have? She couldn't put on dirty clothes.

Roman leaned against his kitchen counter while sipping at his coke. He wasn't too sure what had gotten into him to allow _this_ to happen, but there was no way he could let this kind woman just walk off the way she was. There was a heart in his body, and he knew his grandmother taught him better than that. He looked over in the living room and saw Catalina making her way downstairs in his clothes and her wet hair tied in a tight bun. There was no denying that she _did_ pull off his clothes pretty well, he thought to himself. Catalina made her way into the kitchen where she saw Roman and couldn't help but notice his facial expression when he saw her limping. "What happened to you?" he asked in a mono-toned voice. "I told you." She chuckled. "I fell in the woods and my foot got caught in some roots that were sticking out." Roman shook his head and surprisingly cracked a smirk at her clumsiness. "Yeah, those woods are something else, have a seat." He stated, pointing to the kitchen chair. She watched him go into his freezer and pull out an ice-pack from the far back of it. He walked back over to her and grabbed the other kitchen chair next her. "Put your leg up here." He demanded. Catalina was cautious at first, but did as this broad, intimidating man said. Carefully, he placed the ice-pack around her swollen ankle, and applied a little bit of pressure. She let out a loud wince from his strength that he put on and actually earned somewhat of a look of concern from him. "Sorry." He apologized. "It's okay." She replied. Roman went into the fridge and pulled out an ice cold water bottle and handed it to Catalina, in which she immediately took, because water was the one thing she was in desperate need of right now. As she drank the water she noticed Roman exit the house from the corner of her eye. About fifteen minutes passed when she noticed there was no return from him. Catalina placed the half melted ice-pack on the table and limped over to the window to look for Roman's whereabouts. She slightly saw him moving around in the shed and at one point she noticed a frustrated look on his face when he was under the hood of his car. She decided to make her way outside to see if he needed any help, because cars were one of her specialties growing up from working in her dad's auto shop.

After another large sigh was released from Roman's body, he lifted his head out of the hood of the car and noticed a limping Catalina making her way into the shed. "Aren't you supposed to be resting so you can make your walk tomorrow?" He asked. She was a little taken aback by his little outburst, but showed no signs that his ignorance bothered her. "I got a little lonely and thought you might need some help." She smirked. "I'm good." He replied sternly, putting his head back into the hood of the vehicle. Catalina was looking on as she knew exactly what mistakes he was making, and held in a couple laughs as he was completely off with his mechanic skills. "See Roman, you got to put that piece around that tube." She chimed in. "And why should I listen to you?" He asked looking up at her. She gave him a little smirk and took a tool from the box. "First of all, you had the wrong tool, second….there" She said as she fixed his problem in a matter of five seconds. Roman looked back and forth from her to the car. "How did you know to do that?" He asked. "I know a lot about cars from working at my dad's auto shop when I was younger." She explained. Roman was somewhat impressed, but somewhat annoyed by Catalina. He liked that a girl knew so much about cars and knew how to handle them, but he was far too independent to let someone else not only tell him how to do it, but _do_ his work for him. "Thanks…why don't you uh…go in and watch TV or something." He suggested as he pointed his attention back to the car. Catalina just stared at him, and then rolled her eyes in disbelief at how ignorant and stubborn he was. She turned around and made her way around the house to comply with what Roman has said. Roman wiped his oily hands off as he looked out the open door and watched Catalina limp her way back to the house. He let out a sigh as he watched her walk away. *Maybe I could lay off of her a little bit…she was just trying to help. I just want her to know who's boss in this place.* he thought to himself, feeling a little bad about treating her the way he did. He was raised to respect women. However, not being around a single soul for eleven years kind of damages your ability to communicate with people, and that was his problem with Catalina. He didn't know how to act with her, and couldn't help but feel socially awkward every time she was near him. It's not that he was interested in her, because he was far from that. He just didn't know how to show a sense of caring or communication to some other human being. Eleven years ago, he killed that part of his life.

Catalina flipped through the channels on his TV while holding the ice-pack to her ankle. The corner of her eye, she saw Roman entering the room. She felt his eyes, awkwardly on her, and that gave her a bit of discomfort beings that this man was still a complete stranger to her. He sat down on the couch about two feet away from her. A really uncomfortable silence filled the roam before Roman, finally, broke the silence. "So what kind of stuff do you like to watch?" He asked, at least trying to work on his communication issue. "Oh, I don't really watch a lot of TV…I work too much…hence the walk today." She chuckled, surprisingly earning one from Roman as well. "May I ask what it _is_ you do?" He broke in again. "I own part of WWE's developmental organization NXT." She answered proudly. "Get out of here!" He blurted. "Yup, that's my career. I bring in new wrestlers and provide them with trainers and let them know when they're ready for the main roster, which is RAW or Smackdown." She added. "That's really cool, Catalina. I would've never guessed that." He smiled, obviously showing that he's a big fan of the WWE. Catalina was shocked that she just witnessed him smile like that. The only thing she had received from him as of today was dirty looks and a couple of smirks here and there. *Roman definitely has one beautiful smile on him that's for sure.* She thought to herself after more silence occurred shortly after their mini-conversation. "Hey, do you have a place for me to sleep?" She asked. Roman nodded his head and motioned her to follow him upstairs. She followed him to the guest room and walked in and sat on the bed. "With a busy job that you have, is someone going to be looking for you?" He asked with a concern look on his face. "No, not in a twenty-four hour period, I'll be fine." She replied confidently. "Alright…If you uh…if you need me just wake me up, I'm down the hall." He stated walking out of the room. "Hey Roman!" She called out. He stepped back in her room to see what she wanted. She eyed him for a minute before speaking up. "Thanks again…for all this." She smiled. He got up enough strength to give her a smirk and a nod, and made his way to his bedroom.

Catalina laid on the bed in the darkness wondering what she did to deserve this. As of right now, she has a sprained ankle, she's staying at a complete stranger's house, and she's in his clothes. How this came about with all the good she does in this world is beyond her.

Roman, also, was lying awake in his dark room, pondering. How he went eleven years without one single soul at his door, but one random summer day, _this_ woman just shows up. He didn't know whether to look at it as a sign or just sheer randomness. Was it a sign telling him that it's time to be social with people because it's not really that healthy to be so alone in life? Or maybe it was just this woman's bad luck being thrown in his direction, because that's life and that's what happens, no matter who you are? Roman had no clue what to think of the situation. As far as he was concerned, Catalina was leaving tomorrow and he was going to be alone again. However, why was Roman having these sudden thoughts where he sort of didn't want her to go?


	2. Growing On Me

Catalina was grabbing her clothes out of the dryer from yesterday when she heard the bedroom door across the hallway open up. Quickly, she turned around to see Roman standing there watching her with a tired look on his face. What got her the most though, was the fact that he was shirtless. Catalina wanted to faint when she looked at his very muscular, tan, tattooed, body. He had on a pair of basketball shorts and that was it, and she didn't think she could stay on her feet. "I, I'm sorry if I woke you…I just needed my clothes." She stammered. "It's all good." He mumbled, shutting his door. Catalina just gave herself a hard face-palm for making Roman angry. Well, in her mind he was angry. Roman stepped back out, full clothed and made his way downstairs to take care of Rocky. Catalina, painfully, got dressed in the guest room, wearing her clothes from yesterday and leaving the clothes that Roman loaned her on the end of the bed. She let out a loud sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. *What's up with this guy, Cat?...Why does he act like he's never seem another human before?* She thought to herself. Suddenly, there was knocking on the bedroom door that made Catalina jump out of her skin. "Come in!" she shouted. Roman walked in with a look of anger on his face as if something just pissed him off. "Look, I got things to do; you plan on leaving at all?" He asked in almost a shout. "Roman I have to get dressed first." She stated in a very surprised manor. "Well let's get to it!" and with that, he went back downstairs. "Is he fucking bipolar?!" She whispered to herself.

She, painfully, made her way downstairs, and was more than ready to go. Roman saw that she was heading for the door and stopped her. "Hey, you don't want to eat anything before you leave?" he asked in a calm voice. Catalina just came to a complete halt out of annoyance and confusion with this man's behavior. "No, I have to leave…thank you for all your help, Mr. Reigns." She said with an attitude, not even turning around to look at him. He was standing in the kitchen doorway when he noticed her limping pretty bad out the door. "Catalina, let me drive you out!" He said, suddenly shocking himself from what just spewed out of his mouth. She shot her head towards him instantly with her eyebrow cocked. "Why?! Seems to me like you're in a pretty good rush to get rid of me." She said sternly. He looked down at the floor cursing under his breath at the fact that he was being rude to her, once again. "Well…I noticed your limping is a lot worse than yesterday. I wouldn't want to walk a long way like that so let me help you." Catalina let out a loud sigh and let him go on with his _generosity_. "You sure you don't want anything to eat?" he asked. "No, I'm fine, thanks." She mumbled. Roman grabbed his keys and went outside to start his car. However, when he opened his car door he noticed Catalina was having trouble walking down the steps. After a few seconds of thinking about it, he decided to walk over and help her down the steps to the car. "Here, I got you." He murmured. "Um…thanks." She replied taking his hand. She couldn't help but notice how big and beefy his hand was, and not only that, she found herself to feel quite comfortable in his grip. She finally got to the bottom of the steps and got her composure back. "Thanks." She whispered. Roman just nodded, not having anything to say to this girl.

They got in the car, and Roman just sat there staring straight out the windshield, gripping the wheel tightly. *What in the name of living hell am I doing?! Why am I leaving my house at all, let alone to help this needy girl?! She could ruin everything I've had set up in life. My way of living, and she's going to take that from me?! …I can't just let her go off by herself though. As much as I don't like her, even I know that these woods are too dangerous for this girl.* He rambled in his head. Suddenly, he felt something on his arm. "Roman, Roman! You okay?!" Catalina shouted. Roman snatched his arm away from the panicked woman. "Yeah, I'm good." He said in a snotty attitude. Catalina rolled her eyes and laid her head against the window watching the trees go by after Roman took off. "This is a really long road, and It's a little too dangerous for people to be walking around by themselves." He stated. However, Catalina didn't even bother to look at him while he talked, or acknowledge what he said. He shot her a dirty look because of her ignorance. "Did you die over there?" He shot. "Oh please, you wish." She shot back. "What do you mean by that?" he asked with almost a smirk. "What I mean is, you've made it very clear that you don't like me with that nasty attitude that you have, and you only wish that I died in this seat right now!" She snapped. He looked over at her almost sleeping body and cracked a sickly smile at the girl. Now it was time for her to go on a real ride. Roman gripped the wheel tightly and sped up the car insanely fast which caused Catalina to nearly jump out of her seat. "Roman! What the hell are you doing slow down!" She screamed at the man with a sadistic smile on his face. Suddenly, Roman took the car and did three donuts around the trees, just barely dodging each of them at full speed. He came to a complete halt and looked over at the terrified woman in the passenger seat. "What-The-Fuck were you thinking?!" She shouted, breathlessly as she glared at Roman. "Trust me Catalina; if I wanted you dead…you'd be dead." He chuckled. Her eyes widened in utter disbelief at this man's antics and insane mindset. "Is that what this was about?! Proving me wrong?!" She snapped, storming out of the car. "Catalina! Where are you going? It was a joke!" He laughed, admiring the feeling of having fun with another human being. Well, in Romans mind…it was fun. Catalina was stomping away in pain when she heard Roman catching up to her on foot. When she felt him get about one foot from her she swung around and tried to connect her fist with his face, but her fist was caught by his strong hand. She noticed Roman was still smiling, and that pissed her off even more, so she tried using her other fist, but that too, was caught by Roman. "Let me go!" She yelled. "Not until you calm down woman!" Catalina tried head-butting him but he spun her around too quickly and pulled her tightly against him, still holding her wrists so she wasn't able to move in this position at all. "If you're going to kill me then do it now, you fucking psycho." She whispered to him breathlessly. With the way he was holding her, the side of her face was resting against the side of his face with Roman in complete control. "You think I want to kill you?!" He asked in a breathless chuckle. "Why else would you be acting like this? You got some, Ted Bundy shit going on!" She shouted. "I'm just trying to get you to calm down! The car spin was a joke, Catalina!" "Oh so now you're interested in having fun with me?!" she snapped immediately. Roman had nothing to say to her question, because she did make a point. He was very rude to her this whole time and wanted nothing to do with her, but then he chooses to have fun out of nowhere, and puts her in danger, and makes a horrible impression. "I'm sorry, Catalina. I'm sorry for scaring you…I don't know what got into me, and I truly wasn't planning on…well, murdering you." He whispered, slightly chuckling at his last statement. Catalina took a few deep breaths, still in his tight hold, and relieved at his genuine voice, because it was very trustworthy and not serial killer type. "Okay…okay, I forgive you. Now please let me go." She chuckled. "You know you can get out of this without me releasing my grip." He said. "I can?" She questioned. "Just turn your palms out, and when you break your arms out of the hold, thrust your lower back into my abdomen as hard as you can." He explained. Catalina rolled her eyes and did as he said with her wrists, and when Roman counted down from '3, 2, 1' she released herself from his tight grasp and actually knocked him on the ground. "Ouch, ah man! You got some strength on you, girl. That was really good." He smiled. Catalina helped him up as she smiled back at him even though she kind of wanted to punch him again for being so bipolar with her. Whether he liked it or not, Catalina saw a slowly developing friendship with this 'insane' man, as she would say.

When they got in the car, Roman tried starting it but it wouldn't work. He tried three more times but nothing was happening. "You've got to be kidding me." Catalina whispered to him. "It's okay, I got this." He said, but not really telling her the truth because he had no idea what he was doing. After a few more tries, Catalina starts to get frustrated and impatience. "Okay, this isn't getting us anywhere." She snapped, getting out of the car. Catalina opened the trunk to see what happened with the engine but couldn't find the source of the problem. "I don't know what to tell you Roman. This thing is pretty much fucked." She sighed. "Jesus Christ! We're in the middle of nowhere!" He yelled. "Looks like we're going for a long walk." She chuckled. Roman let out a loud sigh, because he was highly frustrated that not only did he have to leave the woods, but now he was on foot and very vulnerable to people. He wasn't too sure if he was ready for all this so quickly. "Is your foot going to be okay?" he asked. "Looks like I'm going to have to deal with it now." She laughed. "Let's get on with it then." He smirked. Roman was very proud of himself now with how well he was doing with being kind to this woman now. There was something about her that made him feel so comfortable to be funny and somewhat adventurous with. He admired the attitude she had mixed with her happiness, due to the fact that he loved challenges.

Catalina and Roman walked down the very long road in the middle of nowhere in the woods. There wasn't a car in sight on their walk and it was very calm and quiet which was perfect for Catalina to get to know Roman a little more. "So how long have you lived up here?" She asked. "I've been here for about eleven years. My grandmother bought the house for me when I was seventeen." Catalina cocked an eyebrow, slightly curious from his explanation. "Why did you start living by yourself at such a young age?" Roman was silent for a few seconds. "I didn't get along too well with my family." He mumbled. "Why's that?" She asked. "You writin a memoir, girl?" He snapped, startling Catalina. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get too personal." She whispered. "It's okay. "He replied in a large sigh. For the next fifteen minutes, the walk was silent until Roman spoke up. "We got a long way to go before we get to the city." He stated. "Great, I can't imagine how many missed calls I have from WWE headquarters." She scoffed. "I forgot you worked there. You get paid well doing that?" He asked. "Yeah, I get paid a decent amount." She smirked. "How often do you work?" "Pretty much every day for about twelve hours." She sighed, fully realizing how busy of a person she is. "So what do you have going on in your life?" he asked. "You writing a memoir or something?" she smirked. Roman tightened his bun and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I had that coming….You married, have kids or anything?" he asked. Roman noticed Catalina look down at the ground and start playing with the bottom of her hair. He decided to just change the subject, obviously seeing that that was a very touchy subject for some reason. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" he asked. "I'm twenty-eight." She replied. "That's how old I am." He smiled. "Oh cool! So what's your dog's name?" she asked. "That's Rocky. He's my main man." He laughed. "Awe, I've never had a dog. I travel too much." She stated. "They're great company. Especially if you live on your own." He added.

After about five more minutes of walking down this street with literally nothing but road and trees ahead, they both felt raindrops start to crash on the top of their heads. "Shit, I didn't know it was supposed to rain today!" Roman shouted. It started to pour down a lot harder now, and in less than three minutes, Roman and Catalina were soaked. "C'mon there's a big tree over there!" She shouted, pulling Roman by the hand to get shelter. "Sorry, I should've checked the weather before we left." He mumbled. "It's not your fault, Roman. Shit happens ya know?" Roman smirked down at her. He admired her for being such an understanding person. Catalina's mascara was running down her cheeks from the giant raindrops hitting her. Roman stuck his hand up and then awkwardly put it back down, not sure if he wanted to help with that or not. Then he realized that now is the time to get over that phase of his from so many years, and lifted his hand back up to her face. "Here you have a bit of, um…makeup on your cheeks." He chuckled, while taking his fingers and wiping the black lines off. "Thanks." She laughed, shyly. Catalina couldn't help but stare at the large Samoan man inches away from her. "What's wrong?" He smirked. "Nothing, this is just…kind of fun. You're a fun guy Roman." She smiled. "Thanks…you're uh…fun too." He smiled. Catalina and Roman spent about another minute or so staring into each other's eyes when he finally started to lean down into her. It was risky, and honestly scary for him to do this, but something in his gut told him to do it. He leaned down far enough so their noses were touching. After a long hesitation and deep breaths from each other, he finally pressed his lips to hers. Catalina felt a small smile creep across his face in satisfaction as he massaged his lips against hers. Two minutes went by when Roman finally broke the kiss. However, Catalina noticed Roman didn't have that smile on his face anymore. He actually looked as if he was disappointed in himself for doing what he did. Right when Catalina was about to ask him what was wrong, they had someone call out to them. "Hey! You two need a ride?!" a woman called out. "Yes, that would be very helpful!" Catalina shouted back right away. "You go…I'm going to head back." Roman stated, walking away. "Roman, it's raining and your car doesn't work!" Catalina shouted. "I'm aware of that!" He replied, not even turning around to look at her. "Wait! Roman!" Catalina couldn't even finish her sentence before Roman yelled "I'll be fine! You go ahead!" She watched him disappear into the woods. Catalina walked to the woman's car and slowly got in. She felt confused, slightly angry, and her heart hurt quite a bit from the ignorance she just got from the man who passionately kissed her five minutes ago.

"I can't thank you enough, Miss. Your kindness is very much appreciated." Catalina said to the woman when they pulled up to her large house. "Oh it's my pleasure, dear. I wasn't about to watch you two suffer in the rain…too bad that man wouldn't come." The woman stated. Catalina looked down at her feet and sighed. "Yeah…too bad." She whispered, getting out of the car and thanking the woman one last time before she drove off. She looked up at her house and was so relieved to be home, but at the same time, she was worried about Roman. *I hope he made it home okay* She thought to herself as she walked in. Loud vibrations were coming from her kitchen so she ran in there knowing exactly what it was. Catalina picked up her phone off the counter and waited for the billion text messages to stop coming in. They were from WWE headquarters and her best friend, Paige. It was overwhelming, scrolling through all the messages of Paige and her bosses being worried sick about her. She decided to give Paige a call.

**Paige: **"Hello?"

**Catalina: **"Hey, It's me…"

**Paige: **"Oh my god! Where the hell have you been?! I've been so worried about you! You never, ever leave your phone anywhere! It worried enough that you didn't pick up the first time!"

**Catalina: **"Paige! Calm down! I'm perfectly fine! I went for a walk in the woods yesterday and got lost. I didn't bring my phone so I was screwed for a couple hours."

**Paige: **"My goodness Cat! No more walks! You hear me?!"

Her conversation with Paige continued on for another two hours. Catalina thought it was best to leave Roman out of it. After an amazing hot shower and something to eat, she decided to go to sleep. It was back to work tomorrow, and afterwards she'd fix Roman's car in the woods like she had said.

***CATALINA'S DREAM***

"_Roman! Put me down!" Catalina laughed as Roman carried her upstairs to his room over his shoulder. "No way mama!" He smirked, giving her butt a hard slap. He kicked open the door and stood Catalina up in front of the bed and pressed his lips against hers. Their tongues worked hard and passionately with each other's as Roman moved his hands up and cupped her size thirty-six 'C' breasts in his large hands and slowly massaged them. Catalina moved from his big lips to his neck and licked up to his ear, earning a throaty groan from him. After a while of kissing and licking, Roman picked her up under her thighs and gently laid her on the soft bed. It was insane with how real this dream was, because she could smell his cologne in her nose as he lay on top of her. She could feel his colossal hands and they rubbed all over her body. His breath creeping down her neck and chest was so soft and loving in a strange way that only Catalina could explain. After Roman was done working on her neck, he brought himself back to her lips and intensely slipped his tongue into her mouth. As their lips massaged each other's and tongues glided, Roman slowly slipped her shirt off her torso as she harshly took his belt off. She was standing there in her bra as she was trying to get Roman's pants down. Judging by the bulge in his jeans, she could tell she was about to get quite a sight. _

However, just as she was about to get Roman's pants down, she instantly woke up. Not from a noise, not from anything. She just woke up for some reason. Maybe she wasn't ready to see what was behind those jeans yet, and that's why she woke up, because Catalina was a very heavy sleeper. There could be a nuclear war going on and she wouldn't budge from her bed. It was really cold tonight, for some odd reason. It was weird because it was dead summer but she needed a jacket for this walk. Nearly half way there, Catalina thought a lot about Roman and what it meant that she came across him. She's a big believer in destiny and that everything happens for a reason. Was she supposed to come to him and give him human interaction? What did this all mean for them? He kissed her for a reason, right? There was obviously something there between them that he felt. Was he just scared, or did he realize it was all a mistake and a waste of time. The wind was blowing through her long locks as she walked; looking up at the trillions of stars that she admired so much. Nothing was better than a relaxing night where everything in space was noticeable on earth. Catalina was quite an observant person, so even though she was still scared and pissed about yesterday, her mood was increasing from the beautiful night.

Soon after her thoughts drew away from the dark sky after an unexpected hour in a half passed, she came across Roman's car in the distance. When she reached it, she pulled open the door to find it still unlocked and popped the hood. She rolled up her sleeves and began working on the car with only the moon as her light. A lot ran through her head as she twisted the bolts with her bare hands. *Should I even do this? What will he say or do when I show up to his house to return it? Is he going to want me to leave? Will he be so grateful that he'll kiss me again?* she thought. Hours passed of her rambling in her head and putting her mechanic skills to work that the sun was actually starting to come up.

Catalina wiped the sweat off her head and climbed in the car to give it a start, and being the bright person that she is, she got it to start. With a sigh of relief she turned the car around and proceeded back to Roman's house. Her thoughts were swarming with good and bad expectations from this man when he saw her. Luckily she got dressed and put on a small layer of makeup before she left the house. There was no way she was going to show up a tired mess to go see Roman. When she finally pulled into his small driveway she sat there thinking for a minute. *I highly doubt Roman will be up this early. I do want to see him, but maybe some other time.* With that, Catalina pulled a paper and pen that she luckily found in the glove box and proceeded to write a note to Roman.

"_Roman, _

_I fixed your car up and brought it back through these woods in one piece __ Thank you so much for everything you've done for me! I can't even begin to thank you enough for the help and fun you provided for me through that scary time! You need to give yourself more credit for the type of person you are, because you truly are a sweetheart and from what I can see already, a great and loyal friend. If you regret the kiss, I get it. I was the first female that you've seen in years and you were a little overwhelmed on the inside. I understand 100%! I also understand if you never want to see me again because you like being alone better or you may even not like me because you thought everything was a mistake. I get that too. Trust me. That doesn't take away the fact that I'm very grateful for everything. However, if you don't regret the kiss and you do see a friend in me somewhere underneath your thoughts, then here's my number: 555-01023. I'm always free if you need anything. And don't worry; I'll keep your private life to myself. No one will be popping up around your place. _

_Sincerely, Catalina Vause"_

Catalina got out of the car and was about to stick the note on the windshield, expecting to never see Roman again. She was hoping that the last two sentences in that note weren't too much for him. Once she was about to pull the windshield up, she heard a loud whistle behind her, as if someone was calling for their dog or something to come back. She shot around and saw Roman walking out of the shed. Catalina stood up straight and took a deep breath as the intimidating Samoan approached her. When she put her hands to her sides, she didn't realize that the small note had slid out from between her fingers. "Morning." She whispered. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I uh, fixed your car, and…" She took a deep breath. "Look Roman, about everything…I just wanted…" Roman had cut her off before she could go further. "I want to take you out." He blurted out, making Catalina's eyes widen. "W…What?" She chuckled. "I do. I want to take you out, Cat." Catalina had no words for this man after hearing what just spilled out of his mouth. "Um…okay, I…I'd be more than happy to go out with you." She smiled. "Really? I didn't come at you too strong with that?" He chuckled. She shook her head quickly with a bug smile. "No, not at all! It was kind of cute actually." She said, immediately putting her foot in her mouth. *Dammit Cat! YOU IDIOT!* Roman gave a shy smile and walked over to his car to check it out. "Thanks for fixing it. I didn't think you'd do it so soon." He chuckled. "Yeah, I was bored and don't have work today so I thought I'd get to it before I have to hit Tampa again." She exclaimed. They were both silent as Roman looked over the hood to see the changes she made to it so he knows how to fix it himself if it ever breaks down again. "I guess I'll get going now." She spoke up. "You want a ride?" He asked. "No, I think I'll walk. My foot feels better now and I finally know my way out of here." She laughed. "I could use a long walk anyway. Clear my head from all my work issues." She lied, actually wanting to clear her head of everything that happened yesterday. "Well, alright. You know where I live." He said. "I'll be around again." She smiled and turned around and walked off.

Roman watched her until she was the size of an ant deep in the woods. He was kind of worried because the sun wasn't at its highest peak yet and there were dangerous things in the woods, and dangerous people in this world. However, not knowing this girl well enough, he didn't want to try to talk her into a ride because that would be really weird. When he was about to walk back to his house, he noticed a small white paper stuck on a rock as the wind tried to carry it away. He bent down to pick it up and read it quietly. A small smile crept over his face when he finished it and got this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had never had before. Roman looked up in the direction where Catalina walked away in and smirked. *Even after eleven years…you still got it Roman.* He thought and chuckled to himself as he turned around and walked into his house.


End file.
